Currently, various types of known display cards, containing words and/or images have a window or aperture in which a display object is supported.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,840 describes a display comprising a card body with a display aperture. The card body has a core layer sandwiched between two protective layers. A self-adhesive tape is applied to a surface of the card body so as to cover the aperture. The object to be displayed is placed in the aperture and thus adheres to the adhesive tape with a clearance in relation to the edge of the aperture. A ring of adhesive material is placed in the clearance so as to secure the object to the edge of the aperture.
The production of such a display card is somewhat laborious, complex and thus costly. The card is complex as it has additional elements, such as the adhesive layer to support the object and the adhesive ring that binds the object to the edge of the aperture. The production method is also complex, especially in view of the need to position the adhesive rim around the edge of the object, which is a delicate and precise operation.